


Going Down

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'missing scene' from when Spike and Eve were locked in that elevator together in 'Lineage'. Spike/Eve. Part of the 1000 Pairings Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

Spike and Eve froze in surprise when the elevator came to a jerking halt. Instinctively, Eve reached out for him to steady herself. Met with thin air of course.

“Great,” Spike complained, looking up as if he could see through the elevator roof itself to find the problem. “What now?”

Eve pushed the buttons at random, but none worked. Not even the open door button, which was a colossally bad sign. And, then, as a _coup de grace_ , the overhead light flickered out, too. The two of them stood frozen for a moment before the emergency lights slowly flickered on. Eerie dim red outlined the shadows of the confined space.

“I think it’s broken,” Eve ventured a not-so-brilliant guess.

Spike just rolled his eyes at her. “Power’s out. Nice law firm you run here. So nice to know ‘s a safe and well-maintained place to work.”

She gave him that tight-faced, mean little look. “There’s nothing to say that those who brought you here can’t snap you back in a second,” she informed him coldly.

“That a confession or a threat, luv?” he countered, unconcerned.

She gave him a falsely sweet smile. “I’m not telling,” she practically gloated.

“Best be good company, or I’ll just rematerialize myself elsewhere and leave to here by your lonesome,” he retorted cheekily.

For a second, her face paled. Not that she’d ever admit this to anyone, but – despite the immortality, conduit to the Senior Partners’ power, and all the other perks that came with being liaison – well…she was still kind of afraid of enclosed spaces. It was irrational, and she _knew_ it was irrational, but there still wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. And the thought of being stuck _alone_ in this place for heaven only knew how long…

“Right, then.” Spike, astute as he always was, caught the brief flicker of fear. “So it seems to me, the little power trip’s turned itself on its head.” He stepped closer to her so that their lips were mere centimeters apart. “Tell me all you know, luv, and ‘ll be the best company you’ve ever dreamed…”

She gulped. She shouldn’t find him sexy. She had Lindsey. That should be all she needed. And she especially shouldn’t be tempted because she knew he was a ghost and couldn’t satisfy her anyway. But, oh, what a waste of such a lovely body. Maybe she could convince Lindsey to send that recorporealizing spell early? Just to dispel the horrible cruelty that something this beautiful was, literally, unfuckable…

“What are you going to do?” she snapped back. “Haunt my toilet, too?” Shoulders tensed to hide her rather inappropriate thoughts, she turned to face the front of the elevator once more.

Spike scowled at the accusation of his impotence. Which, really, was just plain silly because his dick was made entirely of whatever ghostly material the rest of him was, and he probably _couldn’t_ keep it solid long enough to stick it in. Kind of hard to concentrate that hard with a wet quim all around you. But that didn’t mean he needed to have that fact pointed out. In fact, he suspected Miss High And Mighty needed a good shaking up just for the insinuation.

“Oh?” he asked innocently, leaning in to whisper against her ear. “Don’t think this old ghost knows a few tricks that would get your knickers in a twist?”

She ignored him pointedly. Being trapped here alone would be _better_ than putting up with his annoying habits, she quickly decided.

A supernatural breeze brushed the back of her skirt, causing it to rub against the backs of her thighs.

She froze. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you a thing or two,” he teased, hand under her skirt now, moving easily through the fabric of her silk panties. Little black lacy panties. Nice. Too bad he couldn’t nab himself a souvenir.

She realized what he was doing suddenly and gasped in indignation. “You little perv—” Her objection was cut off with an exclamation when his fingers partially recorporealized right at the entrance to her womb, however. A ghostly digit ran up her slit and flicked her clit lightly before fading out of existence once more. “Oh!” she gasped in ecstasy, hands coming up to rest against the elevator wall as she held herself up. Already her knees were feeling weak.

Behind her, Spike leered. “Like that, little girl?” he demanded gruffly.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, debating her answer. After all, she’d already had that sort-of slip-up with Angel. Were two sort-of slip-ups really worse than one? Besides, she was evil. She shouldn’t even care in the first place.

“Yeah,” she finally admitted reluctantly.

He focused again, and this time two of his fingers plunged inside her, right through that little silk thong that tried to keep him out. Maybe this ghost thing wasn’t so bad after all. He found her sweet spot, rubbed it rhythmically.

Her hips were thrusting in time with him now, grinding back down on him. Oh, she was so close, so very, very…

“Then, tell me who brought me here,” he demanded, his hand suddenly losing its cohesion was more.

An enraged shriek escaped her lips, and she spun around to slap him. Didn’t do a damn thing but make her look like a complete fool, of course. He grinned as her hand when through thin air. “No?” he mock-sighed. “Ah well. Just hafta try later, then.” And, with that, he vanished through the wall.

“You manipulative bastard!” she yelled after him, hands clutched into fists. And then, as her immediate anger subsided, and she found herself trapped alone and horny beyond belief, she pondered the wisdom of getting herself off before the maintenance staff fixed the elevator and found her in a compromising position. Good odds.

And, slipping her hands into her panties, she finished what he’d started, cursing sexy vampire ghosts with mischievous blue eyes and magical hands all the while.


End file.
